He Watches her Sleep
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Just a oneshot about how James watches Jessie cry as she sleeps.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

James knew why Jessie was the way she was. She had a pretty rough childhood. James knew he did too but he always had a family to look out for him and they would always take him in if he needed any kind of help. James looked over to Jessie as she slept. He knew she would go weeks without real food when she was a kid whereas James knew he would never go hungry. He had a feeling Jessie's tough girl attitude was a cover up for the tears that were never shed.

James remembered when the two of them went to Pokemon Tech. He remembered how she just let people pick on her on a day to day basis because she wasn't rich like all of the other kids. He remembered how her clothes were never top quality or designer like the other kids and his own. Anyway, he remembered how she would cry almost every day at recess. However, James did remember when kids picked on him for not doing things like he should such as eating or running and getting dirty, Jessie would always stick up for him and be as tough as she was today.

But as he watched her sleep, he knew she was still as vulnerable as she had once been. That's why he stays with her even though he is abused daily by her. He just knew that it was her way of saying "I love you" or something along those lines because that's what she had been taught. She was raised to think that abusing others is a way to take out one's frustration or anger so that's what she did. James felt he had to teach her other ways to deal with her anger.

Jessie was angry all of the time. He knew it wasn't Meowth's fault or his fault. Jessie was simply angry with her life. He knew that she was emotionally unstable. And he knew if he left, she wouldn't know how to deal with it. She would probably feel abandoned like she had felt as a child. He didn't want that. He wanted her to feel safe and secure and he felt that's what the feeling he gave her. Jessie had told him she could live without him in her life but he and she knew she was wrong.

That is why James stays with her. Well, he knew he was in love with her. Honestly, James did think he was gay for a while. However, he figured out that he was not. He had such strong feelings for Jessie that it would be impossible to like men. She had nice curves, boobs, and a butt which men certainly did not have.

Anyway, as he watched her sleep, he saw her cry. She did this a lot. He never woke her up and he never asked her what was wrong the next day. He figured if she wanted to tell him, she would. However, part of James knew that whatever was bothering her would slowly eat her up inside. James would just sit there and wish her pain away, not knowing what it was. James sighed as he wished her tears to go away.

James wondered what her dreams were. Not the "tough girl" one of being an elite member of Team Rocket. He wondered what she wanted in life; what she truly wanted. He would probably never know. She was too tough to admit her real ones. Maybe one of them was to be a top Pokemon coordinator. But he didn't know if this was one of her many fake dreams.

James knew he knew Jessie well but not as well as he would like to. She was full of mysteries and secrets that she would probably never tell. James began stroking her red hair lightly as he contemplated to whether or not wake her up from her nightmare. However, he didn't because he liked watching her cry. He knew it was wrong. But he loved to see her be someone other than this tough girl she strived to be when in reality she could never achieve it.

He was in love with her; that was obvious to him. He tried to deny it but he knew that it was inevitable to deny something that was a fact. He wanted to tell Jessie that he loved her. However, he knew that if he did she wouldn't accept. Now, he knew she loved him as he loved her but she would never admit it. He knew of her past relationships and they were all horrible. Her first boyfriend cheated on her with multiple girls, the second, third, and fourth all beat her and the fifth did unimaginable things so therefore he knew Jessie wouldn't run into a relationship because she found it hard to trust. She did trust him as a friend but he knew she would not trust him as a boyfriend.

So for now, James would watch her sleep every night for hours and watch her cry as she slept, wondering what she could be dreaming about.


End file.
